Front Office
You are responsible for the entire roster. Inside the menu, you can review your current roster, review player roles, execute trades, extend player's contracts, scout future draft picks, manage staff, and view upcoming free agents. It is important to keep the salary cap and player chemistry in mind when piecing your team together. 'Review Current Roster' In the current roster view you can look over all the players that are currently on your roster. It displays your players' ratings, age, and contracts. 'Review Player Roles' This is where you can set your players' roles. The roles will either boot or reduce your players' morale. A players moral will affect how they play on the court, as well as their decision to resign to your team. You can assign players the following roles: Star, Starter, Sixth Man, Role Player, Bench Warmer, or prospect. 'Execute Trades' This is where you will be able to trade a player to another team. There are 3 methods of completing a trade: Player Finder, Propose Trade, and Trade Finder. In player finder, you can find a certain player than meets your criteria. You can then select the players or picks you would like to trade away, and propose an offer to the other team. Propose trade allows you to simply select your players and the opposing players you would like to acquire. Trade Finder allows you to select your players or picks, and it will offer those to every team in the NBA. You can then browse through the other team's offers, and either accept or make a counter offer. 'Extend Player Contracts' This is where you can select players that you would like to resign to your franchise. From this screen you can review ratings, age, bird clause status, and their resign eligibility. Once you select a player, you will enter a contract negotiation meeting. You can then negotiate several aspects of the contract including: The money per year, flat or back loaded contract, years to sign, player/team option, no trade clause, and player role. Once you have made your offer, the player will either accept, counter offer, or even walk away if they become frustrated with your offer. 'Scout Future Picks' Here you will be able to look at this years players who have declared for the NBA draft. You can view a player's: Name, Position, and projected round. If you decide to scout a certain player, then you can reveal the rest of their statistics. 'Manage Staff' Since you are a GM, you have total control over your staff. Here you can view all of your current staff, and browse potential candidates. Staff are assigned certain ratings based on their skills. Use these stats to decide on who you would like to hire. Just be sure to monitor your budget, or you can expect to get a call from the team owner regarding your lack of regard for team finances. 'Free Agents' Browse players that can fill a role on your roster. Here you can view a player's all of a players statistics, and make a contract offer to them.